Scheelite structured AWO4 (A=Ca, Sr, Ba) is one important type of laser materials. It presents as a tetragonal structure at room temperature and emits blue light under ultraviolet ray excitation. Barium tungstate maintains its tetragonal structure from room temperature to its melting point (1820 K), and possesses good structural stability. Due to these excellent properties, barium tungstate has an attractive applicable prospect in the field of light emitting and display technology, laser and optoelectronics technology and detection technology. At present, barium tungstate has been applied to phosphors, but less involved in the field of cerium-doped magnesium barium tungstate luminescent thin film, and the resulting film exhibits low luminescence efficiency; further, complicated preparation process is often involved.